jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elisa Maza
Elisa Maza, voiced by Salli Richardson, is a fictional character and the human protagonist of the Disney animated television series Gargoyles. '' In the series, she is a NYPD detectivewho is the steadfast ally (and honorary member) of the titular gargoyles' Manhattan Clan. Elisa has an especially close relationship with the gargoyle Goliath. Elisa largely dubbed herself the protector of the protectors, although on a number of occasions she did display a certain unwillingness to share her secret (the existence of gargoyles) with anyone else, even her friends and family. She convinced the clan to leave the home of David Xanatos and move into the clock tower above the police station where she works. She then did everything she could to make them feel at home, bringing them food and even supplying a television set and old recliner chair. It was in part due to Elisa's role as a police detective that theManhattan Clan realized what their new role was in the world, as they then dedicated themselves to defending the citizens of Manhattan. Elisa is most closely associated with Goliath. Her relationship with the noble gargoyle, despite their different species, Despite this, the relationship was never rushed: for much of the series, only Demona, Goliath's estranged and genocidal former lover, behaved as though aware of the unspoken tie between Elisa and Goliath. Demona's jealousy and hatred for humanity would lead her to fixate upon Elisa. A major turning point in the series was the episode "The Mirror". In this episode, a magic spell briefly transforms Elisa into a gargoyle. Elisa, who by this time has realized her own feelings for Goliath, sees this as the destruction of the only barrier preventing their relationship. For Goliath (himself briefly turned into a human later in the episode), the transformation is all he needs to finally understand that he also harbors romantic feelings for Elisa. He says at one point, "I never realized before how beautiful you are." However, after Elisa playfully counters about the prospect that she was ugly as a human, Goliath nervously changes the subject back to their flight lesson in progress. Though at the end of the episode, both give evidence of awareness of the other's feelings; but while Goliath tries to talk to Elisa, she cuts him off just before the sun rises stating, after he is changed into stone, "...that's the way it is."[9] In the final arc of the show's second season, "Hunter's Moon", Elisa begins a relationship with her newly assigned partner on the police force, Jason Conover, little realizing that he is in fact Jason Canmore, a Hunter. Goliath's pain and jealousy when he learns this is palpable, but he forces himself not to act on it, and Elisa herself breaks the relationship off because "There's someone... who comes first." At the end of the episode, Elisa and Goliath finally admit their feelings to each other, and share their first kiss. In the comics, after breaking up with him because she wants children and insisting that he date Delilah, Elisa realizes that she loves Goliath and can't stand to lose him. As Goliath lies severely injured from one of Thailog's attacks, they both say that they love each other and kiss. They Apopted Former Jedi Master Ben "Maza" Skywalker, as Their Son. 'Triva''' *Elisa's Love Intrest is Goliath. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Courtney's allies Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Detectives Category:Toons Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Daughters Category:Sisters